PROJECT SUMMARY Aminoglycosides are one of the cheapest and well-known antibiotics in clinical use for over 70 years, but one of the major limitations in their use is their ototoxicity. We are developing fast and low cost methods to develop aminoglycosides with anti- ribosomal activities and reduced toxicity. In this project, we will identify novel aminoglycoside antibacterials, that show reduced ototoxicity. Complexes between ribosomal components will be exploited as targets for small molecule drug libraries that- inactivate the ribosome, stopping bacterial protein synthesis and causing bacterial death while reducing toxicity. This work addresses an important health issue, antibiotic ototoxicity, and presents creative steps towards a novel solution to this problem. The work proposed here, a multidisciplinary effort encompassing antibacterial screening and ototoxicity studies using zebrafish and guinea pig models, describes the development of novel aminosugar rRNA binders as non-toxic antibacterial therapeutics. The success of the proposed work would be a significant addition to currently available approaches in antibacterial therapy. We propose using a zebrafish assay to identify conjugates that show reduced toxicities, opening possibilities for developing reduced toxicity RNA targeted aminosugar therapeutics.